Siapa yang lebih keren?
by Uchihyu Yume
Summary: Bagaimana sikap Sasuke saat mengetahui dia kalah keren dari si anak? Dan bagaimana pendapat Hinata tentang masalah ini? "Menurutmu siapa yang paling keren di matamu? Aku atau Hideki?"..."Ayah ingat umur!"..."Urusai!"..."Sasuke menurutku kau terlalu berlebihan"..."Argh... jawab saja pertanyaanku"/Spesial for Brithday Atsui-chan./Chap 3 Update!/ Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Pair: Sasuhina.**

**Genre: Parody/ Family**

**Warn: Typo ada dimana-mana, EYD gak sesuai, bikin sakit mata, AU, OOC, takut humor nya garing jadi yume letakan di parody, bahasa 4l4y(?) dan hal buruk lainnya**

**A/N: fict ini Yume dedikasikan untuk teman seperjuangan(?) yume selama 4 tahun ini yang lagi ulang tahun*ciee*. Maaf gak bisa kasih apa-apa*ngomongajagakadaduitlu* fict gaje dan abal inilah yg bisa yume berikan untuk mu*nyengir***

**Disclaimer " udah pada tau kan Naruto buatan siapa. Yap, Yaitu Kakek saya. Masashi kishimoto*oi sejak kapan gue punya cucu jelek kayak lu***

**Summary: Bagaimana sikap Sasuke saat mengetahui kalau dia kalah keren dari si anak? Dan bagaimana pendapat Hinata tentang masalah itu?... "Hinata, Menurutmu siapa yang paling keren dimata mu? Aku atau Hideki?"… "Ayah ingat umur!"…"Urusai!"…"Sasuke menurutku kau terlalu berlebihan"…"Arghh, jawab saja pertanyaanku".**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Yume sudah peringatkan di atas.**

**Happy Reading Minna **

***Siapa yang lebih keren?***

Konoha junior high school adalah tempat Uchiha Hideki menimba ilmu. Anak dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata ini selalu berangkat lebih pagi dari teman-temannya karena tidak ingin menanggung resiko membuat telinga peka dan satpam sekolah kena serangan jantung mendadak akibat teriakan yang melengking dan super cempreng dari beberapa-ralat-puluhan fans nya. Fans? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kenal Hideki? Bocah songong tapi ganteng itu merupakan duplikat asli dari sang ayah nya atau bisa di sebut sebagai Sasuke versi kecil dan ayahnya merupakan Sasuke di jaman jebot*diinjek SasukeFC*. Bahkan seorang kutu buku atau nerd pun tau siapa Uchiha Hideki itu.

"Fiuh, masih sepi" Tanpa ragu bocah kecil itu melangkah dengan tegap sambil mengangkat dagu menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar seorang Uchiha yang penuh wibawa dan kharisma. Topeng stoic sudah di pasangnya sedari tadi.

"Ohayou Hideki" Suara cempreng nan merdu(?) itu menyapa telinganya. Terlihat seorang bocah berambut pirang dengan mata emerald itu sedang nyengir kearahnya.

"Bodoh" Cukup dengan satu kata itu, Sudah mampu membuat Namikaze Ryouta anak dari Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Sakura itu naik darah.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Cih, sudah bodoh sekarang kau tuli" Jawab enteng Hideki

"U-C-H-I-H-A H-I-D-E-K-I!" Panggil Ryouta garang dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya

"Apa? Jangan tatap aku dengan wajah begitu. Kata ibuku, orang yang berekspresi sepertimu itu ciri-ciri orang yang akan menyatakan cintanya. Tapi maaf saja aku masih normal 100%"

What the?

Benar-benar deh, lihat kelakuan anakmu Sasuke ternyata bukan hanya fisik yang mirip melainkan sampai wataknya pun sama, benar-benar copy-an Asli.

Terlihat wajah Ryouta yang memerah antara kesal, marah, malu bercampur menjadi satu

"Tuh kan. Wajahmu memerah ternyata dugaanku benar"

Dan sekarang rasanya Ryouta ingin sekali meninju wajah tampan Hideki itu

'Kubuat jelek sekalian' Batin nistanya. Tapi sayang niat itu di urungkan karena teman-teman yang lain mulai memasuki kelas, tidak mungkin dia berkelahi di kelas mungkin ibunya akan mengamuk di rumah jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

Di Rumah setelah pulang sekolah.

"Tadaiama"

"Okaeri Hideki-kun" Jawab sang ibu lembut

"Apa Hika-chan sudah pul_" Pertanyaan Hideki terpotong saat mendengar suara sang adik dari arah dapur.

"Okaeri Kakak"

"Hufh.. Untung tadi aku tidak jemput dia. Kalau tidak.." Ucapan Hideki berhenti sebentar

"Kalau tidak?" Lanjut Hinata penasaran

"Mungkin aku tidak akan pulang dalam keadaan utuh karena di serang Hewan buas di sana" Gerutu Hideki sambil berjalan melewati Hinata

Hinata tekikik pelan mendengar ucapan putra sulungnya itu dan Hinata mengerti maksud 'Hewan buas' yang di ucapkan Hideki. Tiba-tiba di pikirannya terlintas ucapan Sasuke saat menjemputnya semasa SMA dulu 'Jadi orang tampan itu terkadang merepotkan' dan kikikkan Hinata semakin bertambah.

.

.

"Hideki kemari" Panggil Sasuke yang sedang memangku Hikari

Yang di panggil tidak merespon

"Hideki" Sasuke mencoba bersabar menghadapi Putra nya ini

Sedangkan si anak malah melewatinya dan berjalan kearah Hinata setelah sampai di tempat Hinata Hideki langsung memeluk Hinata sambil mencium pipi sang ibu.

"Hideki, yang memanggilmu itu Ayah bukan ibumu" Tandas Sasuke geram

Sang anak masih cuek-cuek babi

"Hinata kau mendapatkan anak itu dari mana sih?!" Kali ini kesabaran Sasuke benar-benar habis

"A-ano tentu saja ini anak kita" Jawab hinata

"Anakku hanya satu " dengus Sasuke

"Eh? Bukannya dua Sasuke-kun" Sahut Hinata bingung

"Tidak, Anakku hanya satu yaitu Hika-chan sedangkan bocah tengil itu anakmu" Kemudian terjadi adu deathglare antara Sasuke dan Hideki

Hinata tertawa geli mendengarnya. Sedangkan Hikari tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Ayahnya.

"Ibu, Sasuke jelek" Rengek Hideki saat tahu dia kalah adu deathglare dengan Sasuke. Sasuke pun semakin memelototi Hideki saat mendengar anaknya memanggil namanya bukan dengan sebutan Ayah.

"Kau memanggil ku apa tadi!" Wajah Sasuke semakin bengis

"Sasuke. Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Jawab ketus Hideki. Sasuke semakin berang dengan sikap anaknya ini, dari kecil sampai berusia 15 tahun ini tidak berubah.

"Hinata itu istriku jadi menjauhlah darinya" Sindir Sasuke sinis

"Cemburu eh?" Tantang Hideki sambil mencium pipi Hinata lagi dengan seringaian khas Uchiha nya.

"Cih" Sasuke hanya mendecih sebal

Melihat situasi yang semakin memanas Hinata mengambil tindakannya sebagai penengah

"Hideki cukup. Sebaiknya kau tidur ini sudah malam" Tandas Hinata

Sasuke tersenyum menang saat melihat Hideki mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak senang tapi masih dia turuti perkataan ibunya. Saat hampir memasuki kamarnya tiba-tiba Hideki memanggil anjing kecil peliharaannya yang dibelikan Hinata saat ia berulang tahun yang ke 14 lalu.

"Sasuke ayo masuk"

"Guk"

Dan di ruang tamu terlihat Sasuke yang shock berat dengan tidak elite nya saat mendengar nama anjing yang di panggil anaknya tadi.

"Lihatlah kelakuan anakmu itu Uchiha Hinata. Dia benar-benar bukan anakku!" Tukas Sasuke sedikit mendramatisir keadaan. Sedangkan Hikari sudah tertawa lepas dari tadi.

.

.

.

"Itekimasu" Teriak Hideki lantang sambil menuju pintu keluar.

"Eh? Hideki! Tunggu, kau berangkat sama Ayah saja yah, ibu tidak bisa pergi ke sekolahmu" Ucap Hinata

"Kenapa? Ibu ada urusan ya?" Sahut Hideki kecewa

"Iya sayang. Ibu lupa kalau ada acara arisan hari ini"

"Yahh… padahal ini Upacara kelulusanku bu. Masa' ibu lebih mementingkan arisan dari anak sendiri" Rajuk Hideki

"Hey sekarang berapa usia mu?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba

"15 tahun"

"Sekarang kau sudah lulus SMP.'kan? lanjut Hinata dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hideki

"Nah" Hinata menjentikan jari telunjuk nya kearah kening Hideki

"Berarti putra ku ini sebentar lagi masuk SMA ya 'kan" Hideki tambah bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Lantas? Kenapa bu?"

Tik

"Aduh sakit bu" Gerutu Hideki sambil mengelus keningnya yang tadi menjadi korban kesadisan jari telunjuk ibunya

"Bodoh. Itu berarti kau sudah dewasa sekarang" Tandas Hinata sambil berkacak pinggang

"Saat hari itu tiba. Carilah kekasih, ibu tidak minta yang harus cantik dan pintar asalkan dia sopan dan ramah itu sudah cukup bagi ibu" Ucap Hinata dengan mata berbinar

Sedangkan Hideki hanya memutar bola matanya tanda ia bosan mendengar penuturan ibunya yang terlalu antusias

"Setelah kalian menikah ibu ingin punya cucu perempuan" dan untuk perkataan yang terakhir ini Hideki ingin sekali menyumpal mulut ibunya dan berteriak 'HENTIKAN BU AKU INI MASIH KECIL BELUM BERPIKIR SAMPAI KE SITU' tapi ia tak sampai hati melakukan itu selain dia sayang ibunya dan tidak ingin di cap sebagai anak durhaka. ada yang paling dia takuti kalau dia sampai melakukan hal yang membuat ibunya tersakiti atau lebih parah sampai menangis mungkin Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan menggantung dirinya di depan pintu gerbang Mansion Uchiha sebagai pajangan.

"iii.." Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat Hideki bergidik ngeri.

Atau mungkin lebih parah dari itu? Semacam kutukan gitu? Iya kutukan. Mungkin karena sudah terlanjur sakit Hati akibat bentakan Hideki ibunya mengutuknya. Kalau jadi batu sih kagak masalah tapi tapi kalau dia di kutuk jadi ORANG JELEK gimana? Hahh rasanya Hideki tidak kuat menjalani hidupnya. Ntar yang ada orang ngomong kayak gini 'masa' Uchiha jelek sih'. Ukh.. Sangat menyakitkan hati bukan?

Oke cukup. Kayaknya pemikiran Hideki sudah terlalu paranoid deh. Maka dengan itu dia lebih memilih diam mendengarkan celotehan panjang dari ibunya.

"Hihi Hideki ibu jadi tidak sabar melihatmu menikah dan ingin segera menggendong cucu." Kali ini sikap Hinata benar-benar terlihat seperti Uchiha Mikoto kedua hahaha wajar dong kalau Hinata kayak Mikoto lah wong dia di sodorin materi-materi yang aneh terus oleh Mikoto seperti. 'Harus punya cucu 5 tidak boleh kurang tapi mau lebih gak masalah dan yang paling penting! Semuanya harus perempuan gak boleh laki-laki. kalau gak, buat terus sampe dapet 5 cucu perempuan!' ntu sadis kan materi nya jadi wajar kalau Hinata ketularan penyakit-ingin cepat punya cucu- milik Mikoto.

Hideki sendiri sudah sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Sepertinya ada yang akan terlambat datang ke acara kelulusan karena terus mendengar khotbah(?) dari sang ibu tercinta.

TBC..

Otanjobi omedetto Atsui-chan *tiup terompet*

Ini kado special dari Yume a.k.a Suzushii untukmu.

Maaf kalau bukan oneshoot. Ini sudah yume usahakan buat di tengah Ujian Semester yang sedang berjalan

Tapi berkat ini otak Yume jadi sedikit agak jernih*emangaer*. Trus maaf kalau fictnya kurang menarik dan pendek, Hontouni Gomenassai yo!

Hahaha so bolehkah yume minta review dari minna sekalian?

RnR ya?

Arigato


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair: Sasuhina.**

**Genre: Parody/ Family**

**Warn: Typo ada dimana-mana, EYD gak sesuai, bikin sakit mata, AU, OOC, takut humor nya garing jadi yume letakan di parody, bahasa 4l4y(?) dan hal buruk lainnya**

**A/N: fict ini Yume dedikasikan untuk teman seperjuangan(?) yume selama 4 tahun ini yang lagi ulang tahun*ciee*. Maaf gak bisa kasih apa-apa*ngomongajagakadaduitlu* fict gaje dan abal inilah yg bisa yume berikan untuk mu*nyengir***

**Disclaimer " udah pada tau kan Naruto buatan siapa. Yap, Yaitu Kakek saya. Masashi kishimoto*oi sejak kapan gue punya cucu jelek kayak lu***

**Summary: Bagaimana sikap Sasuke saat mengetahui kalau dia kalah keren dari si anak? Dan bagaimana pendapat Hinata tentang masalah itu?... "Hinata, Menurutmu siapa yang paling keren dimata mu? Aku atau Hideki?"… "Ayah ingat umur!"…"Urusai!"…"Sasuke menurutku kau terlalu berlebihan"…"Arghh, jawab saja pertanyaanku".**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Yume sudah peringatkan di atas.**

**Happy Reading Minna **

***Siapa yang lebih keren?***

Terlihat Hideki yang duduk gelisah di jok mobil samping pengemudi. Mobil BMW hitam itu melaju kencang membelah jalan raya Konoha yang terlihat masih sepi itu.

'Ini semua karena ibu' Batin kesal Hideki

"Jangan salahkan ibumu" Tandas Sasuke datar. Hideki tersentak saat mengetahui kalau ayah nya dapat membaca pikiran nya.

'Jadi yang dikatakan paman Naruto tentang Ayah yang dapat membaca pikiran benar' kali ini pikiran Hideki berteriak

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam dan juga jangan pernah percaya ucapan Naruto" Kali ini Sasuke berbicara dengan sedikit melirik ke arah putranya. Sedangkan Hideki sudah menegang di tempat duduknya.

'Gawat! Ayah benar-benar mengerikan'

"Kita sudah sampai" Ucap Sasuke mengagetkan Hideki yang sedang melamun.

"Ah iya!" Hideki keluar dari mobil tapi baru saja turun satu kaki_

"Kyaaaaaaa Hideki-kunnn" Sebuah teriakan memekakkan telinga menyapa dengan indahnya dan kemudian di susul dengan teriakan histeris lainnya.

"Kyaaa Hideki-kun my ice prince" Sasuke rasanya ingin tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi si anak yang menatapnya dengan pandangan horror. Kemudian julukan yang di dengarnya tadi apa? Ice prince? Haha bukankah itu julukannya saat masih sekolah duu.

Setelah itu karena kasian melihat wajah Hideki yang begitu menyedihkan menurutnya, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar mobil untuk melihat situasi dan apa reaksi Sasuke?

Terlihat dia terlonjak kaget dengan tubuh dan tangan yang secara tiba-tiba menempel di badan mobil seperti orang terperanjat dengan mata melotot, benar-benar tidak elite.

Bagaimana Sasuke tidak kaget saat melihat banyak sekali gadis-gadis mengerumuni mobil mereka bak semut mengerumuni gula.

"kyaaa pantas Hideki-kun ganteng gak ketulungan orang bapaknya aja ganteng" Celetuk salah satu sisiwi yang sedang mengelilingi mereka.

10, 30, 50, 100, 200. Gila banyak bener fans anak gue pikir Sasuke. Perasaan fans nya dulu nggak sebanyak ini dan lagi anak nya ini baru lulus SMP kan? Apa lagi kalau udah SMA, fans nya bejibun kali yak?

Apa pesona ke kerenan dirinya kalah keren dari sang anak?

'Aku harus tanya pada Hinata nanti' Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di Aula tempat upacara kelulusan di laksanakan, Hideki naik ke atas panggung untuk memberikan kata sambutan sebagai siswa yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik.

"Hideki-kun cemungutt ya" Support dari anak perempuan yang berambut merah cabai.

"Ihh.. dasar caper" Ejek anak perempuan lainnya yang berambut pirang. Sedangkan gadis kecil yang di ejek tadi langsung mendelik tidak suka dan adu deathglare pun tidak bisa di hindari. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kejadian itu, dia merasa seolah-olah melihat masa lalunya kemudian pandangannya di pindahkan ke atas panggung tempat anaknya sedang berbicara di depan microfone*bener gak tulisannya?* dengan ekspresi datar. Seandainya kalau Sasuke itu Rock Lee temen seangkatan nya yang super nyentrik dan lebay itu mungkin dia sudah menangis dengan bercucuran air mata sanking bangganya pada putra nya itu tapi inget coy ini Sasuke lho sekali lagi saya ulangi ini SASUKE LHO!*dilempar sandal* darah Uchiha mengalir di tubuh nya bahkan sampe ke tulang-tulang nya(?) jadi jangan harap dia melakukan adegan seperti yang saya bilang diatas.

Prok prok prok. Bunyi riuh tepuk tangan saat Hideki turun dari panggung kemudia menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang memandang nya dengan tatapan -kau-hebat-anakku- Hideki membalas tatapan sang ayah dengan senyum tipis, senyum yang sangat jarang di tujukannya kepada Ayahnya. Sasuke sendiri sedikit terharu melihat sikap anaknya barusan

Oh apakah dunia akan segera kiamat? Kenapa sikapnya berubah pikir Sasuke.

.

.

.

Terlihat sepasang Ayah dan anak tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan suasana hening yang melanda.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke terangkat dan menepuk puncak kepala Hideki.

"Kau hebat" Tukas nya meskipun datar tapi banyak tersirat makna.

"Hn" Mendengar jawaban ambigu dari si anak Sasuke memutar mata bosan

'Apa aku dulu se-menyebalkan ini' Batin nya bertanya-tanya. Tiba-tiba Hideki mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan mata onyx nya yang tajam

"Ayah" Panggil nya kalem.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Sasuke sambil mengkerutkan kening tanda bingung.

'Tumben Ayah, biasanya juga Sasuke' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati tapi tak dapat di pungkiri kalau dia sedikit senang setidaknya untuk sekarang sebelum Hideki mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuatnya naik darah.

"Kau lihat fans ku tadi?" Lanjutnya dengan seringaian di bibir tipisnya itu.

"Hn" Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar malas mendengar ocehan anaknya yang di anggapnya sedikt sombong.

Hey meskipun sudah agak ehem-berumur tapi Sasuke masih punya fans di kantornya walaupun tidak sebanyak Hideki

"Khekhe apa fans mu dulu lebih banyak dari punya ku?" Tanya Hideki dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Tidak"

Skak mat.. Sasuke rasanya ingin mengutuk mulutnya sendiri yang bisa di bilang terlalu jujur. Sepertinya dia harus segera ke dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan nya karena Akhir-akhir ini mulut dan pikirannya kadang tidak sinkron.

Di liriknya Hideki yang tambah melebarkan Seringai nya.

'Cih, dasar bocah tengik.' Inner Sasuke histeris. Kalau saja Hideki bukan darah daging nya mungkin Sudah di cekik nya sedari tadi.

"Kalau begitu Aku memang lebih tampan dari mu. Sudah akui saja. Bahkan Justin biber saja sudah mengakui betapa tampan nya diriku ini " Tandas nya Songong dan kali ini Sasuke benar-benar ingin mencekik Hideki di tempat ini juga.

"Kita pulang" Mendengar penuturan Sasuke Hideki hanya mendengus Kecil tanda kesal dengan sikap ayahnya yang terlalu dingin.

Hideki pun bersungut-sungut mengekor di belakang Sasuke sambil terus mendengus-dengus persis kayak bebek.

Mungkin julukan Bebek jelek dari Sasuke untuk dirinya terbukti jelas, dan alasan kenapa dia memberi nama anjing nya nama Sasuke? Itu masih di rahasia kan*di bakar rame-rame*

.

.

.

.

Di rumah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam di mana seluruh anggota keluarga sudah berada di kamar masing-masing.

"Hinata?" Panggil Sasuke lirih sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang karena posisi berbaring mereka Hinata memunggungi nya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Sahut Hinata lembut.

"Sudah berapa lama kita hidup bersama?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Umnn.. Sekitar 16 tahunan"

"Apa sampai sekarang kau masih mencintai ku?" Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke barusan

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku masih dan akan terus mencintaimu"

"Tapi aku rasa_"

'Gawat! Ini kah perasaan seorang yang akan men-janda' Batin Hinata histeris. Haha Hinata salah paham ternyata.

"Sstt.." Tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik menghadap nya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir tipis Sasuke sambil berdesis sampe nggak sadar air ludah ny menciprat ke muka Sasuke

"Sudah bukankah pengabdian ku selama ini kepadamu sebagai seorang istri menjadi buktinya? Atau masih kurang?" Sela Hinata lemah seperti ingin menangis.

Mendengar suara hinata yang melirih Sasuke langsung menggeleng cepat

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku"

"Ja-jadi maksud nya apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung lupa kalau dia hampir mewek tadi.

"E-tto maksudku_" Sasuke menggaruk belekang kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal kecuali kalau Ayah dua anak itu ketombean haha.

"Air ludah mu menciprat ke wajah ku" Lanjutnya pelan

Gubraakkk

Terdengar bunyi bedebaman yang cukup keras. Sasuke shock melihat Hinata terjungkal tidak elite nya dari atas tempat tidur.

'Ukh, pasti sakit' Batin Sasuke

"Hinata apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke Khawatir dari atas tempat tidur.

"BAIK-BAIK SAJA KEPALA MU PEYANG, JELAS-JELAS KALAU ORANG JATUH ITU PASTI TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA BAKAAA!" Bentak Hinata sentimentil.

Sasuke bengong. Hinata menatap nya tajam.

Sasuke kicep. Hinata tambah naik darah.

Maka dengan itu Hinata pun mengeluarkan suara nya yang super cetar membahana bagai angin topan yang sering bikin kakek Madara jatuh pingsan(?) bahkan ngalahin bulu mata anti badai dan jambul khatulistiwa milik Syahrini*apa hubungannya?*

"KENAPA MASIH DI SINI?! KAU TIDUR DI LUAR!" Teriak Hinata bengis

Brakkk

Brughh

Bantal pun melayang keluar dengan indah nya dari dalam kamar kemudian di susul dengan pintu yang di banting keras.

'Kasian pintu ini padahal kan dia tidak berdosa' Batin Sasuke (Sok)baik. Sasuke pun bersungut-sungut berjalan kearah sofa.

Ahh.. sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Sasuke tanpa Hinata di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di ruang tamu.

"Ibu tau. Kalau kakak punya banyak fans di sekolah?" Tanya gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun itu, Hikari.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Tau kok" Jawab nya

"Apa ayah juga dulu punya banyak fans seperti kakak bu?" Tanya nya lagi

"Tentu. Bukankah wajah ayah dan kakak mu itu begitu mirip jadi sudah pasti Ayah juga banyak fans" Jelas Hinata

Di balik tembok dapur itu Sasuke bersandar.

'Cih, maaf saja aku tidak sudi di bilang mirip dengan Bocah ingusan dan songong itu' Batin nya (sok)cool.

Hello, Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat apa tidak ada cermin di rumahmu? bukankah tingkah mu dulu semasa remaja sama menyebalkan nya seperti anakmu? Bukankah kalian bagai pinang di belah setengah(?).

"Tapi menurut Hika-chan siapa yang lebih keren? Ayah atau kakak mu?" Tanya Hinata

Sasuke pun semakin mendekatkan telinga nya ke tembok untuk memperjelas pendengaranya. Tapi kegiatan menguping nya terganggu karena sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar menyapa nya.

"Menguping eh?" Dilihatnya Hideki sedang tersenyum mengejek kearah nya sambil menggendong anjing yang kemarin Sasuke ketahui namanya errr Lupakan. Sasuke hanya mendecih sebal mengingatnya.

'Anak kurang ajar. Tidak tahu diri' Batinnya ngedumel

Hideki mengumpat saat melihat Sasuke membuang muka.

"Hey ayah" Panggil Hideki sedikit berbisik

"Hn" Sahut Sasuke acuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan" Tawar Hideki

'Gila! Anak gue ngajak main judi' Batin nista Sasuke shock.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam" Tandas Hideki dingin

"Ehm" Sasuke sedikit berdehem berusaha menghilangkan pikiran nista yang barusan menghampiri pikirannya.

"Mau atau tidak?" Desak Hideki

Sasuke memasang pose berpikir ala seperti dectetive konan*Ceileh*

"Oke! Tapi apa taruhannya?" Mata Hideki berkilat membuat Sasuke merasa firasat buruk.

"Tanya kepada ibu. Siapa yang lebih keren? Aku atau Ayah? Bila ibu bilang Ayah lebih keren maka dengan senang hati aku akan menuruti semua perkataan Ayah"

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tapi bila ibu bilang aku jauh lebih keren dari ayah maka_" Hideki memberi jeda sebentar sambil melirik ke kanan ke kiri kayak orang takut kepergok kalau lagi maling jemuran.

"Ayah harus tidur sendirian selama seminggu tanpa ibu" Dan seringai Hideki melebar saat melihat wajah ayah nya yang pucat pasi.

Sasuke sangat keberatan dengan taruhan ini bila ia harus tidur terpisah dari Hinata. Sehari saja Hinata tidak tidur di samping nya dia sudah seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan anak bebek(?) apa lagi SEMINGGU! Sasuke tidak kuat membayangkan hal itu terjadi! Huftt.. Tidur tanpa Hinata bagai makan garam tanpa nasi #Nah lho. Aneh kan? Banget.

Tidak ingin di cap pengecut oleh anak nya karena membatalkan taruhan ini Cuma gara-gara takut tidur pisah dengan Hinata maka dengan berat hati Sasuke menyetujui taruhan ini.

Hahh.. bahkan di saat begini pun seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke masih mementingkan gengsi.

TBC…

Halohaaa yume kembali membawa fict gaje ini..

Maaf kalau untuk chapter ini begitu mengecewakan dan juga maaf lagi kalau masih pendek *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Dan untuk orang yang di sana. Ini udah ada sedikit romance nya kan seperti permintaan darimu. Walaupun sebenernya genre nya tidak ada romance di cerita ini, tapi gak papalah sekali-kali*nyengir*

Oke balesan untuk Review

**Nami: Ahh.. benarkah? Di bagian mana? Trus judul fict nya apa?*penasaran* tapi jujur ini fict murni dari imajinasi Yume sendiri. Tapi kalau ide cerita ini hampir sama dengan yang punya Haruno aoi-nee mungkin kami berjodoh plaakk xD sekali lagi Yume tegaskan kalau ini murni ide dari Otak yume jika ada unsur cerita yang sama itu hanya kebetulan tapi makasih udah mau Review hehehe.^^**

**Ay shi sora-chan: Kyaaaa Yume emang lucu kok*ge-er* hehehe makasih atas pujian dan support nya*peluk_cium*^^ makasih udah review**

**Ailla-ansory: ini udah lanjut, maaf chap ini agak mengecewakan dan ini termasuk update kilat kan? ^^ makasih udah review**

**Guest: Mirip dengan yg punya Haruno aoi-nee yah kayak yang di ucapkan Nami tadi? Makasih udah mau review^^**

**Yukori kazaqi: Ini udah lanjut. Errr ini udah agak panjangkan?*Nyengir penuh dosa* makasih udah review^^**

**Molikha-chan: ini udah lanjut makasih ya udah review^^**

**Rins: makasih udah review^^**

**Kirigaya chika: uwahh makasih udah mau review dan semangat nya. Iya mungkin chapter depan chap terakhir^^**

**Uchiha Itaara: Hahaha iya Yume aja ngakak pas baca ulang. Yosh makasih udah mau review ini termasuk update kilat kan?^^**

**Chikako fujiki: Ini udah lanjut dan salam kenal juga^^**

**Himenaina: Makasih udah review hehehe ini udah termasuk update kilat kan?^^**

**Mbik si kambing: ini udah lanjut Mbik-nee. Ini udah termasuk panjang kan?*senyum gaje* yosh makasih udah nyempetin review mbik-nee^^**

**AmandaWacha-chan: Hahaha ini udah lanjut maaf untuk chap ini mengecewakan, dan makasih ya udah review^^**

**Clara merisa: Salam kenal juga hehehe ini udah termasuk update kilat kan? Makasih atas semagat dan untuk review nya juga^^**

**Hinataholic: ini udah lanjut, dan makasih udah mau review^^**

Arigato untuk udah yang nge-review hehehe berminat mau review lagi? Silahkan klik tombol review di bawah ini keluarkan semua uneg-uneg kalian tentang fict penuh kecacatan ini Yume tunggu lho^^

Arigato


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair: Sasuhina.**

**Genre: Parody/ Family**

**Warn: Typo ada dimana-mana, EYD gak sesuai, bikin sakit mata, AU, OOC, takut humor nya garing jadi yume letakan di parody, bahasa 4l4y(?) dan hal buruk lainnya**

**A/N: fict ini Yume dedikasikan untuk teman seperjuangan(?) yume selama 4 tahun ini yang lagi ulang tahun*ciee*. Maaf gak bisa kasih apa-apa*ngomongajagakadaduitlu* fict gaje dan abal inilah yg bisa yume berikan untuk mu*nyengir***

**Disclaimer " udah pada tau kan Naruto buatan siapa. Yap, Yaitu Kakek saya. Masashi kishimoto*oi sejak kapan gue punya cucu jelek kayak lu***

**Summary: Bagaimana sikap Sasuke saat mengetahui kalau dia kalah keren dari si anak? Dan bagaimana pendapat Hinata tentang masalah itu?... "Hinata, Menurutmu siapa yang paling keren dimata mu? Aku atau Hideki?"… "Ayah ingat umur!"…"Urusai!"…"Sasuke menurutku kau terlalu berlebihan"…"Arghh, jawab saja pertanyaanku".**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Yume sudah peringatkan di atas.**

**Happy Reading Minna **

***Siapa yang lebih keren?***

Hideki berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke arah ibunya yang sedang bersantai menonton tv. Setelah merasa sudah dekat dengan sang ibu Hideki langsung memeluk ibunya dari belakang

"Kena ibu!" Terlihat sekali kalau Hinata tersentak kaget kemudian mencubit pipi Hideki dengan gemas

"Kamu ini! Kalau ibu jantungan dan kemudian mati gimana? Hideki mau tinggal hanya dengan Ayah?" Ucap Hinata setengah bergurau

'Tinggal dengan orang mengerikan dan sok keren itu? Cih, Sorry lah yaw gak sudi lahir batin aku' Batin Hideki

"Lho kok malah diam?" Tanya Hinata bingung

"E-ehh i-itu tidak apa-apa" Gelagapan Hideki menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Jadi? Ada apa? Tumben peluk-peluk ibu?" Hinata heran dengan sikap anaknya ini sedangkan Hideki memanyunkan bibir nya seolah merajuk dengan perkataan ibunya.

Kemudian otak cerdas nya memunculkan sebuah ide menarik yang bahkan sangat mendukung rencana taruhan dengan sang ayah. Sambil menyeringai dia melancarkan rencananya.

"Ibu" Panggil nya kalem

"Iya sayang?" Jawab Hinata lembut

"Ibu aku ingin Tanya"

"Tanya apa?"

"Boleh atau tidak?"

"Iya boleh"

"Tapi janji ya jawab dengan jujur kalau bohong dosa lho"

"Iya ibu janji"

"Serius?"

"Iya serius"

"Tapi bener-bener janji ya?"

Arghhh ingin sekali Hinata menendang bokong Hideki sampe nyebur ke kali ciliwung sana sanking kesel nya dengan sifat menyebalkan anak nya ini.

"Iya ya ibu janji serius kagak bohong, jadi yang mau di tanya'in itu apa?!" Desak Hinata tak sabaran

"Ibu kenapa bisa suka Ayah?" Tanya Hideki serius

"Umnnn kenapa ya?" Gumam Hinata sambil berfikir

"Apa karena Ayah ganteng?"

"Tentu saja"

"Terus karena Ayah pinter?"

"Iya"

"Ayah kaya raya?"

"Pastinya lah"

"Kemudian karena Ayah ganteng, pinter, terus kaya raya maka nya ibu jadi suka ayah begitu?"

"Sudah pasti dong! Wanita mana yang nggak suka laki-laki berkriteria begitu" Jawab Hinata enteng

"Jadi selama ini ibu suka ayah Cuma karena ayah ganteng, pinter dan kaya raya gitu"

Sadar dengan apa yang di ucapkan nya tadi Hinata segera berfikir untuk mengelak

'Damn.. gue keceplosan di depan anak gue sendiri' Batin Hinata

"E-etto gak kok bukan hanya itu ibu suka ayahmu karena ibu memang benar-benar suka ayah mu dengan tulus" Elak Hinata sambil tersenyum getir. Takut-takut kalau Hideki melaporkan ke Sasuke tentang pernyataan nya barusan

"Oh bisa di terima, tapi ibu harus tau kalau ayah itu sebenarnya selingkuh"

"WHAT?! SUMPEH LOE! Pekik Hinata alay

'Jadi aku benar-benar akan men-janda ya' Pikir Hinata tak percaya

"Iya selingkuh bu! Dan parah nya lagi ayah itu selingkuh nya dengan nenek-nenek yang sering mangkal di pancoran itu bu"

"APA?! DENGAN NENEK-NENEK MANGKAL DI PANCORAN! MBAH OROCHIMARU MAKSUDMU?!" Teriak Hinata shock

"Straight.. betul sekali" Jawab Hideki sambil menjentikkan jari telinjuknya

'Khekhe maafkan aku ayah' Pikir nya sok menyesal padahal dalam hati sudah ketawa nista

Sedangkan Hinata sudah nangis kejer dari tadi.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya entahlah perasaannya menyuruh nya untuk segera pulang kerumah.

"Tadaiama" Ucap nya lantang saat memasuki rumah nya

Tidak ada sahutan. Rumah nya sepi biasanya ada istri manis nya yang menyambut nya dengan hangat. Tapi kenapa sekarang sepi sekali.

"SASUKE KEMARI!" Terdengar suara Hideki di halaman belakang memanggil nama nya maka dengan segera Sasuke pergi ke asal suara takut terjadi ada apa-apa dengan keluarga kecilnya ini. Setelah sampai di halaman belakang rumah nya Sasuke di sugukan pemandangan di mana putra semata wayang nya sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan anjing nya

"Sasuke ayo kejar aku"

"Guk guk"

Bingo

'Kampret! Gue lupa kalau nama anjing nya sama dengan nama gue' Batin Sasuke sambil mengelus dadanya sedikit shock.

Tidak kuat melihat pemandangan di depannya di mana sang anak yang menyebut nama nya untuk nama anjing nya tanpa dosa Sasuke memutuskan untuk ke kamar nya dan Hinata.

'Ceklek'

"Hinata" Panggil Sasuke pelan sambil memasuki kawasan kamar nya

Bruaghh. Sebuah bantal melayang ke wajah rupawan nya

"Pergi hiks" Sebuah suara yang jelas sekali sedang menangis mengusir nya dengan seenak jidat nya

"Kau kenapa? Marah ya?" Tanya Sasuke bingung

"Tentu saja aku marah baka!" Sahut Hinata parau.

"Marah kenapa?"

"Cih masih Tanya. Tidak tahu apa pura-pura tidak tahu" Jawab Hinata ketus

"Lah wong aku memang tidak tahu toh" Ucap Sasuke dengan logat jawa nya keluar

"Udah gak usah pake logat jawa segala aku ora ngerti" Sengit Hinata tanpa sadar dia sendiri barusan pake logat itu hehehe.

"Jadi kenapa kamu marah?" Stay cool nya kambuh.

"Bagaimana tidak marah kalau suami nya sendiri SE-LI-NG-KUH" Tandas Hinata penuh penekanan

Sasuke sendiri bengong dengan mata melotot.

Fitnah dari mana itu? Jelas-jelas Sasuke itu orang nya setia kok sekarang di tuding selingkuh?

"Kata siapa aku selingkuh?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba untuk tetap tenang

"BUKAN ITU MASALAH NYA! KALAU KAMU SELINGKUH DENGAN WANITA CANTIK SIH TIDAK MASALAH TAPI SEKARANG MASALAH NYA ADALAH KAMU SELINGKUH SAMA NENEK-NENEK YANG SERING MANGKAL DI PANCORAN ITU KAN? NAMA NYA MBAH OROCHIMARU. NGAKU AJA DEH" Hosh..hosh..hosh.. Hinata terengah-engah habis teriak-teriak*Siapa suruh*

Sasuke sweatdrop mendengar nya. Fitnah itu benar-benar kejam!

"Aku tidak selingkuh Hinata! Untuk apa aku selingkuh?"

"Tidak usah bohong. Sekarang pulangkan aku kerumah orang tua ku" Balas Hinata kayak lirik lagu dangdut yang lagi nge-tren di telinga Author wkwkwk.

"SUMPAH HINATA DEMI KOLOR DEWA JASHIN YANG TIDAK PERNAH DI CUCI SELAMA SETAHUN! AKU TIDAK PERNAH SELINGKUH DI BELAKANGMU APALAGI DENGAN NENEK-NENEK YANG SERING MANGKAL DI PANCORAN ITU!" Teriak Sasuke garang

Hinata cengo. Sasuke menges

Hinata mulai menitikkan air mata nya dan terisak

"Sasuke-kun hiks benarkah itu?" Ucap nya lirih.

"Tentu saja Hinata" Jawab Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku hiks" Hinata nangis dalam dekapan Sasuke

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku ingin Tanya Siapa yang memberitahu mu tentang aku selingkuh?"

"Hideki" Jawab Hinata polos

Sudah ku duga pikir Sasuke

"Ya sudah ayo kita ke ruang tamu. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mu"

"Ha'I"

.

.

.

**Di Ruang tamu**

Terlihat sekali suasana di sana sangat dingin dan mencengkam. 4 anggota keluarga kumpul di ruang tamu.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada mu. Meskipun ini bukanlah hal yang penting tapi ini penting gak penting yang penting banget. Mengerti?" Sasuke membuka suara dan memulai percakapan dengan aneh.

Seluruh anggota keluarga nya a.k.a Hinata, Hideki, dan Hikari menggeleng tanda tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke yang kelewat aneh.

"Kami tidak mengerti" Sahut Hinata sekalian mewakili suara anak-anak nya

"Sama aku juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku ucapkan sendiri" Jawab Sasuke yang terlalu santai. Dan Hideki rasanya ingin sekali menonjok wajah rupawan Ayah nya itu.

"Dasar bodoh" Desis Hideki

"Terima kasih" Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek kearah nya

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada ku Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata penasaran

"Tapi janji kau harus jawab yang sejujur-jujurnya" Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam. Ah rasanya Hinata ingin meleleh saat di tatap begitu.

"Umnn janji"

"Menurut mu_" Jeda sebentar Sasuke menatap Hideki yang juga sedang menatap nya dan aneh nya mereka sama-sama menyeringai. Kemudian pandangan Sasuke kembali ke Hinata

"Siapa yang lebih keren di matamu? Aku atau Hideki?" Lanjut nya

"Pfftt.." Terdengar suara yang sedang menahan tertawa. Dengan kompak Sasuke dan Hideki menoleh ke sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Hikari dan dengan kompak-lagi- keduanya memberi deathglare ke gadis kecil itu. Sedangkan Hikari udah nelen air ludah.

"Jadi? Apa jawaban ibu?" Tanya Hideki antusias. Mereka berdua-Sasuke dan Hideki- menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sama-sama memelas.

'Ini pilihan yang sulit' Batin Hinata

"Hinata jangan mengulur waktu. Aku atau Hideki?" Desak Sasuke

"Ayah ingat umur!" Kali ini Hikari megeluarkan Suara nya

"Urusai!" Bentak Sasuke

"A-ano menurutku kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke-kun"

"Argh.. jawab saja pertanyaanku" Tandas Sasuke frustasi.

"A-aku_" Hinata menimbang-nimbang dan sedang memilh kata-kata yang baik.

"Pilih_" Jedanya sebentar sambil menatap Sasuke dan Hideki yang sudah masang tampang mupeng kayak orang nahan boker alias kagak karuan!

"Pilih…" Ulang nya lagi biar tambah mendramatis keadaan

Deg deg deg deg deg deg

Sedangkan jantung Sasuke dan Hideki sudah bertalu-talu dengan kencang.

"Pilih…"

"Pilih…"

"Pilih…"

"Pil_"

"Aduh ibu jangan ngulang-ngulang seperti itu dong kayak kaset rusak tau gak. Bikin aku sama ayah tambah keki, nervous dan jadi pesimis deh" Gerutu Hideki dengan bahasa yang yah Author bikin sedikit alay hahaha plakkXD

"Hideki?" Sasuke memanggil

"Apa?"

"Belajar dari mana bahasa begituan?"

Hideki memutar mata dengan bosan. 'Susah punya ayah yang ketinggalan jaman alias katrok' Batinnya kurang ajar.

"Pergaulan" Jawab Hideki singkat

"Pergaulan?" Ulang Sasuke tak mengerti

'Iss.. kenapa ayah jadi bego sih' Pikir Hideki yang tambah kurang ajar.

"Iya pergaulan! PER-GAU-LAN" Ulang Hideki penuh penekanan

"Aku tau pergaulan. Tapi apa maksudmu dengan pergaulan itu?"

Arghh… Rasanya Hideki ingin sekali menjambak rambut nya sendiri dan nge-botakin rambut milik mbah Orochimaru.

"Sudahlan lupakan saja!" Bentak Hideki pusing. Bingung ngeladenin ke-bego'an Ayah nya tentang pergaulan atau mungkin dia yang gak bisa jelasin arti pergaulan sebenarnya? Ckckck.. Ayah dan anak sama saja. Sama-sama bego tentang pergaulan plaakk*Author di bakar*

Mendengar jawaban Hideki. Sasuke sedikit tidak terima tapi yah dari pada mikirin masalah itu lebih baik dengerin jawaban Hinata kan?

"Ok kita lanjut" Gelagat Sasuke persis kayak sutradara gadungan.

"Jadi? Hinata apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Sasuke

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Hideki menatapnya bingung.

"Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya" Ucap Hinata sambil tetap tersenyum

"Jadi, siapa?" Tanya Hideki bingung

"Jawabannya adalah_" Hinata memberi jeda di perkataannya dan menatap Sasuke Hideki secara bergantian.

"Kalian berdua" Sambungnya sambil tersenyum

"E-ehh?" Kali ini keduanya benar-benar bingung

"Maksud ibu?"

"Iya kalian berdua. Kalian berdua sama-sama keren di mata ku. Sama-sama punya posisi masing-masing di hati ku, Sasuke keren karena dia suamiku dan Hideki keren tentu saja karena dia anakku. Jadi tidak ada yang lebih atau kurang semuanya sama di mataku" Jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis

Mereka belum puas dengan jawaban Hinata. Belum ada pemenang di dalam taruhan ini. Maka dengan itu mereka memilih bertanya sekali lagi kepada satu-satunya anggota keluarga mereka yang tersisa yaitu_

"Hikari!" Panggil mereka bersamaan. Sedangkan Hikari sudah meringis saat Ayah dan kakak nya menatap nya dengan nyalang dan seolah-olah akan menelan tubuh nya hidup-hidup.

"Menurutmu?_" Ucapan Sasuke terputus

"Siapa yang lebih keren?" Sambung Hideki.

Dan kali ini lutut Hikari benar-benar melemas saat intonasi suara kedua orang yang sangat di sayangi nya ini benar-benar mengerikan.

'Kami-sama! Tolong selamatkan aku'

The end(?)

Ahhh akhirnya selesai juga*ngelap ingus*

Uwaaaaaa*Mewek* maaf-maaf kalau sangat mengecewakan. Kalau kalian ingin protes dan tidak menerima Ending yang beginian silahkan di review dan keluarkan pendapat kalian tentang fict ini.

Dan Yume sadar kalau kemarin banyak typo yang bertebaran hiks..

Dan maaf kalau ending nya nge-gantung. Hountoni Gomenassai yo*Bungkuk-bungkuk*

Dan tak dapat di pungkiri Yume merasa senang karena akhirnya fict ini selesai dan tidak jadi utang hehehe*Nyengir penuh dosa*

yang namanya ujian praktek alhasil selama 2 minggu yume ujian teori. Kebayangkan pusingnya nyari contekkan? Terutama di Matematika akh.. matematika merupakan Pembantaian massal bagi yume #Malah curhat

Spesial Thanks untuk yang udah review maupun yang baru review dan juga makasih untuk yang udah baca walaupun tidak review.

Makasih untuk:

**Hana, n, Mei yuki hina, ruu, Kirei – Neko, himenaina, Arum junnie, Len. Yukori kazaqi, Sherinaru, clara merisa, , Amanda wacha-chan, Ookami_Hinatalove, Eigar alinafiah, Natsufurusawa, Pingki954, lightning, Ruki-chan Sukisuki'ssu dan Chikako fujiki**

Maaf Yume gak bisa bales karena laptop yume lagi bermasalah jadi numpang ngetik sekalian update di hp Android punya temen.. hahh tau lah yang namanya minjem kagak boleh lama-lama masih untung bisa update.

Ok sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah review jujur yume jadi gak enak gak bisa bales tapi percaya deh semua review kalian yume baca bahkan sampe berulang kali!

Jadi masih minatkah kalian untuk review lagi? Yume tunggu lho

Arigato


End file.
